Persons installing glass panels for home and business may also install automobile glass. The large flat glass panels for home or business are commonly carried on side racks on a truck and the truck cargo area carries the ladders and other materials of installation. The curved automobile windshield glass is transported in a separate rack in the truck cargo area. Heretofore, the rack for automobile glass has been a stationary rack that takes up considerable space when not in use.
Therefore, there has been a need for a rack for automobile windshields that is foldable to a less obtrusive size when not in use.